It is known that an Electronic Flight Bag (EFB) device contains applications of the airline and/or data computed by the airline which make it possible, when preparing a flight or during a flight, to enter suitable data into a flight management system (FMS), which is a sensitive electronic system of the aircraft. Security constraints can arise in the transmission of data to the FMS due to security requirements weighing on the FMS. In particular, it is essential to prevent a malicious person in the aircraft from being able to enter data including corrupted codes into the FMS, or to prevent faulty applications from being able to send data which could lead to a malfunction of the FMS. Consequently a conventional EFB device is not designed to transmit data to the FMS.
Also, to prepare a flight, the crew of the aircraft manually copies or enters the data displayed on the screen of the EFB device into the FMS, via a human/machine interface of the aircraft. Such manual loading of data represents a significant workload for the crew, further generating a loss of time and a risk of error.